keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Atsuko Yoshida
}} Atsuko Yoshida (吉田 敦子, Yoshida Atsuko) was a student at Setouchi Keijo Training School. She was ranked seventh in the Elite Class. Upon graduating from Setouchi, Yoshida officially becomes a B-Rank Keijo player, affiliated with the Kansai's Kyoto Branch. Sometime later, she is able to advance to the A-Rank. Appearance Yoshida is a muscular woman. She has short curly hair that pushed back with a hairband. Personality Yoshida is normally calm. She tends to pray and yell Hail! (南無！, Namu!). Her hobby is carving buddha figures. Background Yoshida came from Kyoto Prefecture. She was always helping her family in order to take care a temple in her hometown. Plot Second Exam Arc Yoshida enrolled into Setouchi Keijo Training School and took the exams. She passed the first exam and continued to the second exam. She was temporary ranked at the 7th place for the exam result,Chapter 21, page 9 and was able to maintain her rank until the final result was released. She eventually was accepted into Setouchi and became a part of the Elite Class. Class Exchange Arc Three months since the new academic year started, the teacher, Nagisa Ujibe opened a chance for regular students to get into the Elite Class, and thus she held a class exchange event. Yoshida got her turn for the third match, where she needed to face against the regular class students, consisting of Yuko Oshima, Nana Gotsui, and Non Toyoguchi. When she finally got her turn to fight, Yoshida kept standing calmly, while turned her back to the opponents. Gotsui tried to attack her, but Yoshida easily blocked her with the "Butt of Vajra". Oshima then also tried to attack her, but she met the same fate as Gotsui. Shortly after, Yoshida turned her attention to another participant, Non, who was frightening and couldn't move at all. Yoshida stated that she would free Non from her misery, prompting her to assault Non. However, Yoshida noticed that Non's butt was very soft, and capable of bouncing her out of the Land. Thus Yoshida was defeated.Chapter 53, pages 1-10 Training Camp Arc Along with the Elite Class members and their teacher, Miku Kobayakawa, they went to Kyoto for a training camp. Upon arriving there, Kobayakawa announced that they arrived too soon. As such, they were given three hours of free time. Sometime later, she joined with the other Elite Class members to jog around. She witnessed the arrival of Kyoko Shirayuki, while Kobayakawa told them that Shirayuki would be their trainer during the training camp. They were all then surprised upon hearing that an active Keijo player would like to train them.Chapter 57, pages 6-17 The next day, the Infighters, including herself, Nozomi Kaminashi, Hanabi Kawai, and Mio Kusakai were coached by Shirayuki, while the Outfighters, and Counters were coaced by the other active players. Shirayuki then stated that a trial match would be the fastest way to make them understand. Nozomi challenged Shirayuki first, while Yoshida witnessed their fight.Chapter 58, pages 2-14 Yoshida herself then got her turn in order to face Shirayuki, but all of them were defeated.Chapter 59, page 4 The next day, they changed their training spot and went to Kamogawa River.Chapter 59, pages 11-12 The next day, Yoshida accompanied Mio and Hanabi practicing at the river.Chapter 60, page 7 On the last day of the trip, Kobayakawa explained that they would held trial matches for tomorrow. The next day, she challenged Non Toyoguchi as she wanted to revenge her. As the match started, Yoshida stated that she would use her chests to defeat Non. However, Non was capable of bouncing her out of the Land, accidentally defeated her once more, just like when they fought on the class exchange match.Chapter 62, pages 4-5 Later that night, Yoshida and her friends were discussed regarding the next event, the East-West War.Chapter 64, pages 13-17 The East-West War Arc After the end of the training camp, she went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Setouchi and their rival, Suruga Keijo Training School, known as the "East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. Upon arriving there, alongside her comrades, she engaged in a commotion with Suruga's students, since Suruga's teacher underestimated Setouchi and made fun of them. However the conflict was stopped by Setouchi's teachers, Miku Kobayakawa and Hitomi Hokuto, who apologized to Suruga. Later, they went to the waiting room, Kobayakawa scolded them for making such chaos and advised to beat Suruga fairly and squarely. On the day of the race, Nagisa Ujibe revealed that the races of this year would be team matches. Hanabi got her turn in the second group, along with Kazane Aoba, Non Toyoguchi, and Usagi Tsukishita. Non complained for being partnered with Yoshida, calling her "hard butt", while Yoshida clarified her name.Chapters 65-66 As Setouchi managed to win the first match, Yoshida and her teammates prepared for the second match. Yoshida was seen meditating. Alongside her teammates, she entered the match against Suruga's representatives of the second group, consisting of Kei Higuchi, Mai Itoeda, Ayase Kurogiri, and Sanae Hououin.Chapter 73, pages 1-18 As the match started, Usagi rushed towards Mai, but she was overwhelmed. Trying to assist, Yoshida was stopped by Kurogiri. Although Yoshida has used her "Enhanced Butt of Vajra", she was cornered by Kurogiri's "Fairy Butt". Her teammates were also cornered by their own opponents. But soon, Kazane commanded her teammates to do something. Non and Yoshida suddenly jumped to flip the Land over. As such, they managed to defeat the two of Suruga's players. While Sanae and Kurogiri were able to survive.Chapter 74, pages 1-17 Sanae began clapping, praising Kazane. But soon, Sanae rushed towards Yoshida. Trying to defend, Yoshida thought that Sanae was an Outfighter, but Sanae attacked her with a bursting sensation. Yoshida was blown away, defeated.Chapter 75, pages 1-6 Her teammates then continued their match. Unfortunately, they ultimately lost.Chapter 77, pages 1-17 Setouchi won the first match, but they lost the second match. Thus the outcome would depend on the third match. During the final match, Yoshida cheered Nozomi up from the bench. Thanks to Nozomi, Setouchi finally won the final match and the eleventh East-West War competition.Chapter 86, pages 5-15 Abilities Yoshida was ranked seventh in Setouchi. Her fighting style is classified as an Infighter. Yoshida uses Butt of Vajra.jpg|Yoshida uses her "Butt of Vajra". Yoshida empowers Butt of Vajra.jpg|Yoshida's "Enhanced Butt of Vajra". Yoshida_attacks_Shadow_Butt_Squad.jpg|Yoshida's "Reprimand Butt of Vajra". Paradise_Boob_Wave_(spells).JPG|Yoshida creating a series of spells with her boobs. Paradise_Boob_Wave_(effect).JPG|Yoshida shows her "Paradise Boob Wave". Yoshida_Paradise_Boob_Wave_(effect).jpg|Yoshida conciliating her opponent. Butt of Vajra (金剛尻, Kongō Ketsu): Her butt is called the "Butt of Vajra". She mainly focused on her defense, and her butt is hard as steel. By clenched her butt, while in defense mode, Yoshida claims that her butt becomes the strongest shield, capable of blocking direct attacks. When she attacks the opponent, it will become the strongest spear, capable of destroying her opponent. Her butt aura takes the form of a deity-like being who seems to wield that of a Vajra, a reference to Indra. *'Enhanced Butt of Vajra' (金剛尻　改, Kongō Ketsu Kai): By saying a series of spells, "Confronts... War Machine... Bullfighter... People... Everyone... Forms... Fierces... Exists... Butt!!!" (臨・兵・闘・者・皆・陳・烈・在・・・ けぃえええつうう！！！, Rin... Byou... Tou... Sha... Kai... Chin... Retsu... Zai... Keeeetsuuu!!!), Yoshida is able to empower her "Butt of Vajra" to become stronger. However, when she faces off against Ayase Kurogiri, her "Enhanced Butt of Vajra" is overwhelmed by Kurogiri's "Fairy Butt". *'Reprimand Butt of Vajra' (金剛尻・喝, Kongō Ketsu Katsu): Another stronger version of the "Butt of Vajra". Single Spear Robust Butt (一槍剛尻, Issō Gouketsu): Utilizing "Butt of Vajra", Yoshida lunges at her opponent, turning the strongest shield into the strongest spear. Spell Creation: Yoshida has considerable knowledge of sutra, and capable of performing an exorcism. It has been proven when she draws a series of spells on Non Toyoguchi's boobs. As such, Non is able to defeat Yui Hikage's ghost themed illusions. Paradise Boob Wave (極楽乳波, Gokuraku Nyūha): Yoshida draws out a series of spells by shaking her boobs in various styles. After finishing the spells, a giant Buddha statue begins to emerge behind her. Shortly after, a floral scent then spreaded all over the Land, which drives her opponents into a relaxing state, conciliating them. After she manages to distract her opponents, Yoshida will attack them with great force, blowing them away. Anime & Manga Differences Episode 2 *Nozomi and Sayaka figure out that the Elite Class has better foods for their breakfast, including premium gelatos. *All of the Elite Class members appear while eating breakfast. Episode 4 *In the anime it is shown that Yoshida defeats both Yuko Oshima, and Nana Gotsui, before turning her attention to Non Toyoguchi. In the manga, Yoshida simply blocks Oshima and Gotsui, but she hasn't defeated them. Yoshida then decides to attack Non, but was deflected by Non's soft butt. Episode 6 *When Usagi Tsukishita appears in the Infighters' room, Yoshida drags her out. Episode 7 *In the manga, there is only one "UTM" as it belongs to Nagisa Ujibe, who gives it to Nozomi Kaminashi in order to master the "Vacuum Butt Cannon". In the anime, the "UTM" is mass-produced and given to almost all of the Elite Class members. Quotes *"Hail!" *""Butt of Vajra". When I hold my butt in, it is hard as steel! It will become the strongest shield to block all of your attacks, and become... The strongest spear as well!"Chapter 53, pages 4-5 *(To Non Toyoguchi) "Am I that scary? Be at peace. I will free you from your misery." *(To Non Toyoguchi) "My name is Yoshida!!"Chapter 66, page 17 References Navigation Category:Keijo Examinees Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Female Category:Elite Class Category:Characters Category:Keijo Players Category:Kyoto Branch Category:Infighters